The Promise
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: The trio made a promise to stay apart forever. But will fate let them? R/R Flames ok but prefers constructive criticism. *Chapter 21 and 22 up!!!!* ~Ron remembers and a new charicter thats about to pop out. lol~
1. Summery/Catching up

The Promise-1-All  
  
Summery/Catching Up  
  
{A/N Ok so I haven't written in a while, haven't even reviewed. I've been busy for a while and haven't been online for a while. But I'm back and with a new idea. Well, I have to give credit where credit is due. This is not all my idea. I read a story like this and it inspired me. This time I wrote a little (9 chapters are done so far) of it and I just want to see what you think of it. I'm hoping for 8 reviews but I won't be picky. 8 reviews or 2 days whichever comes first.  
  
Summery: 7th year the trio had a bad fight. Over....well, you'll just have to read to find out. They decided that they would split up. "It's for the best" they said. So they made a promise that after they got off the train at kings cross they would never see each other again. Well, graduation came and went. Harry stayed in London, became an Auror and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, Ron is the Keeper and captain of the Chudly Cannons, and Hermione is a Mathematics 2 teacher at a muggle high school on America. 7 years after the promise was made Dumbledore tells Harry that he needs the power of the trio to stop Voldemort. Will they break their promise or die trying to keep it?  
  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
7 years. That's a long time. I haven't seen either of them since graduation. Ron sent me a letter 2 weeks ago with 2 words on it, "Married Hannah." Ron started going out with Hannah Abbott after the three of us split up. I haven't heard from Herm since, Only God knows when! Let's see, what have I been doing for the past 7 years? Well, I'm an Auror, started training right out of Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I'm also the DADA teacher. I knew I would end up teaching that. I'm single, having loved only one person in my life. Oh well. Anyway on the Voldemort situation. I brought him back down to what he was in my first year but he's getting stronger again. Dumbledore wants to see me after this mornings classes. Maybe he knows of a Death Eater location. Well, that's the bell! Gotta go!  
  
  
  
Ron's P.O.V.  
  
Sometimes I miss them. Like today. My wedding day. My brother Percy isn't supposed to be my best man He is. I'm going to send him a quick letter letting him know. Hey, writing isn't breaking the promise, is it? My wedding day, I'm marring the love of my life, well 2nd love but she doesn't need to know that. Since graduation I've been Keeper on the Cannons and last year I got captain. I've been thinking about visiting Dumbledore but I heard that Harry's working there. So I don't think that I will. Maybe. Even if it would be one more promise broken I'd still get to see my friend again. Right?  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I had another dream. I dreamt that Harry died trying to save me. But that's absurd! He wouldn't die. He never did. How did this happen? Oh right! I remember now. It's all my bloody fault!! I'll explain later, first I have to go to work. I teach Integrated Mathematics 2 at a muggle high school in east Cleveland, Ohio. Cleveland Central Catholic it's called. Wonderful kids. Well, have to get ready.  
  
I will not think about Harry and Ron today.  
  
I will not think about Harry and Ron today.  
  
I will think about Harry and Ron today.  
  
Oh well!!!  
  
{A/N Well, I know that's not a long chapter but it's still something. I got finals starting Tuesday and I get out of school on Thursday. then my 2 friends, me and my parents are going camping till the 9th. THEN the 10th I start work in Trace Evidence in the Cuyahoga County Coroners Office. I'll be working till 4:30 every day so I don't know how often I'll be posting but I'll try at least every three days after my camping trip. I have no clue why I just told some complete strangers my summer plans but Oh well  
  
Review please. I don't mind flames I'll use them to start my campfire!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	2. The Friends

The Promise-2-Hermione  
  
The Friends  
  
{A/N Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK let me just explain myself a little. I couldn't post before I went to my campin trip I was too busy. Then I started work yesterday and…….. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!  
  
OK enough of that here's a little info for this chapter.  
  
I OWN THE FOLLOWING AND ONLY THE FOLLOWING:  
  
Jodi, Elza- the O'Riley twins. Elza is short for Elizabeth.  
  
John- Hermione's love interest (Boyfriend)  
  
Sean- Loves Hermione, Jodi and Elsa's younger (by 2 years) brother  
  
I also own the plot  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Well, back from another date with John. He's sweet but there's something about him that gives me a freaky feeling. But he's just a regular muggle, right? Jodi and Elza said they are coming over at 8 o'clock today seeing as it's Friday. They haven't found out I'm a witch. Better get my wand just in case.  
  
Regular POV  
  
There was a knock on the door just as Hermione put her wand in her pocket. "Coming!" she yelled as she ran to the door. When she opened it there stood 2 girl looking almost exactly alike save hair color. One had long dark red hair and the other had short black (dyed) hair. Both had fair complexions and deep green eyes. The one with red hair (Elza) gave Hermione a hug. Jodi (black hair) smiled and walked in. Both looked and acted nervous. " 'Mio, I want to talked to you about where I work." This took Hermione by surprise because Elza was very secretive about where she worked. "OK, I'm listening." "First," she started nervously, "we want to make sure that you are the same Hermione Granger that graduated Head Girl and top of her class at Hogwarts."  
  
{A/N wouldn't that be a WONDERFUL ending no? OK on we go!!!}  
  
"How the HELL did you know that?" Hermione was a little angry. " 'Mio, please calm down I work at the American Ministry of Magic. The overseas department to be exact. We stay in contact with all the ministries- especially the England M.O.M." Hermione was amazed, "But how did you find out?" "Well, we intercepted this letter," Jo held up a letter "we saw your name on it and did a little research" Hermione sighed, "Well, who is it fr- " just then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She said and went to answer the door When she opened it all that was out there was 2 dozen Fire and Ice Roses* and a card. She took them inside and closed the door. In the Hallway she opened the card and read.  
  
'All my Love, Sean'  
  
"Jo, Elza!" she screamed from the Hall. "I didn't do it!" came from Jo and "What?" came from Elza. She started to laugh and brought the roses and card into the living room. "Your brother sent me these! TELL HIM TO STOP!!! She wined. Jo laughed " 'Mio's got a admirer. "Your wrong!" Elza said taking the letter out of Jo's hand. " 'Mio's got 2!"  
  
*Fire and Ice roses are my favorite kind. They are white with deep red tips and very hard to find and expensive.  
  
I decided to post 2 chapters today since I didn't post in a while and this chapter is just about a page on word.  
  
RRFW!!  
  
(Read, Review, Flame, Whatever)  
  
Blessed Be!!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	3. Hardest Words to Write

The Promise-3-Harry  
  
Hardest Words to Write  
  
{A/N Here's my bonus chapter. Please review both chapters the more reviews the Happier I am. And at the end of the story I'm going to dedicate this story to the most persistent reviewer.  
  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I can't believe this. The meeting did not go well. Dumbledore said….I can't even say it. Here, take a look in my pensive…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked into dumbledore's office looking extremely tired. But all right in the longrun. "Albus, how are you today?" He asked, "Not to well Harry. You see I have some information and something to ask you to do for me but I don't that you'll like it very much. Please sit down first." As Harry sat, Dumbledore handed him a letter and he began to read it.  
  
Albus,  
  
Terrible news. Voldemort is back in power once again. More powerful then ever before. You must tell Harry about the spell. It's the only way to save our world. Please hurry.  
  
--Severus B. Snape  
  
Harry looked up from the letter and straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "What spell?" Dumbledore stood and began walking around the room. He stopped at a tall bookcase that seemed to go on forever. There he summoned a red hardcover book off the topmost shelf. The book seemed to have at least 1,000 pages. "Purus Coruscus Familiaritas*" suddenly the book opened to a page in the middle. Dumbledore handed the book to Harry. "This spell is the only thing that will kill Voldemort. You see he is full of Hatred and Darkness this spell sends a shot of pure love and light and that will weaken him. Then you know what to do. The thing is, you need at lest 3 people that have been or are true friends. With your past with the Dark Lord you are the only one I can go to. I know about the promise you, Hermione, and Ron made and I know why you made it. You three are the only one's that have the power to do this complicated spell. I leave it up to you to decide. Keep a promise made in vain, or save the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry POV  
  
So that's why I'm sitting here, Quill in hand, writing to Hermione and Ron. I would be willing to break the promise for the good of the worlds. Will they? Maybe they will, and then we will vanquish the dark Lord together like it should be. Then maybe….just maybe….things will go back to normal……………………………………Hopefully.  
  
  
  
{A/N ok so I went to this English to Latin translator for all my spells and such. It's probably not the best translation but I like it and there will be more also some German and French and even some Polish if I feel like it. That was Latin there and it roughly translates to *Pure light of friendship. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RRFW  
  
Blessed be! 


	4. A Letter? From who? WHAT!?

The Promise-4-Ron  
A Letter? From who? WHAT!?!  
  
{A/N Okay, well this chapter is short. That's the thing most of the chapters in this story are short. But I plan on making it up by having a lot of chapters.   
  
Ron's P.O.V.  
  
I hate friday practices. Every Friday I "lose" my captian privaliges with training because the manager decided we need a personal trainer. So now Fridays are hell. But for some reason I kept thinking about Harry. Every 3 hours we get a 15 minute break. On break all I could think was "Man, so this is how Harry felt after late night practeces with Wood as captain.' then I think about all the things I said.... I STILL to this day don't know what came over me. I did apologize but they practicaly had to force me. Anyway, if I was into Divination I think something's going to happen to Harry. But that can't be true! He reduced You-Know-Who to nothingness. I read it in the Daily Prophet. We shall see. I'll be home in 5…4…3…2…1…  
  
  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
"Hannah! You there?" Ron stepped into his large home. He kicked his shoes off into the hall and put his jacket on a hanger in the closet. "Where in Merlin's Name?" He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen . There was a note and an envelope on the table.   
  
  
Dearest Ronniekins,  
  
I went to see my parents. I'll be back at 9:00, A letter arrived early in the morning for you. It was a Hogwarts Owl. Maybe Dumbledore wants so speak to you.  
  
All my love,  
Hannah  
  
  
Ron smiled and picked up the letter. On the very formal looking envelope was "Ronald August Weasly" in familiar handwriting. "Hmmmm…" was all he could say as he opened the letter as quickly as possible.  
  
  
Ron,  
  
Congratulations on getting married. Wish I could've been there. Well, on an even more awkward note, Dumbledore and I just had a meeting and I…Ron, I need your help, Hermione's help too. I wouldn't ask you this unless it was extremely important. Please, trust me. The whole world, Muggle and wizarding needs us. I can't say much here. If you decide you want to come, come to Hogwarts, DADA classroom next week Wednesday at noon.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
  
Ron P.O.V.  
  
WHAT THE HELL?!?! Hold on today's Friday. I have 4 day's to think about it. For him to even ask!! Well, I guess that since the wizarding and muggle worlds are counting on this… I knew something was going to happen. It's Probably You-Know-Who. If he's just kidding, I mean I can just go down there and if it's a load of Hippogriff shit then I'll just and a few well placed Hexes and come back home to Hannah. Yea, that's what I'll do. It WILL be nice to see everyone again.  
  
  
  
{A/N Told you it was short. I was thinking that I should post 2 again but then It will go too quickly. Just to let you all know I'm on 11 chapters. My friend Missy's been reading it and says she loves it. well, here's the 4th chapter   
RRFW}  
  
Blessed Be  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	5. Numbers 1-4 and an Extra

The Promise-5-Hermione  
Numbers 1 through 4 and the Extra  
  
A/N This is a continuation of chapter 2  
  
"Your wrong!" said Hermione grabbing the letter away from Elza. "I have 4!" Hermione looked at the neat handwriting that was on the envelope. "4!?" Elza and Jo said in unison. "Anyone we know?" Elza said smirking. Hermione smiled, "Oh, you'd be surprised." The she recognized the handwriting on the letter saying 'Hermione Isabelle Granger'. "And this," she held up the letter, "Is from number 3." Elza snatched the letter back. "I'm not giving this back until you tell us who they are." Hermione shook her head, "Fine but..." "No but's!" Jo jumped in , "Number 1?" Hermione sighed, "Viktor Krum." then smiled at the looks on their faces. "He took me to the Yule Ball in 4th year. Then asked me to his home in Bulgaria for that summer but I said no." Elza shook her head, "Number 2?" she said almost afraid to ask. "Oh that's just Ron Weasly, no big deal." Jo's Jaw dropped, "Ron Weasly? As in the Ron Weasly Keeper and Captain of the Cannons?" Hermione nodded and continued really quickly, "The third one isn't important and the fourth is Sean." "Wait a minute!!!!" Elza said walking up to her. "You had Krum AND Weasly, and the third's not important! Who is it Harry Potter?!" Hermione got red instantly, "HARRY POTTER?!" Hermione nodded slowly.   
  
"Holy Shit!" Elza said as she handed the letter back to Hermione. She just stared at it as if in a trance. Jo taped her on the shoulder, "Huh?" Jo cleared her thought before she began, "Mio, do you think we could meet Potter? I've always wanted to." Hermione looked at the letter then back at her friend. I haven't seen him in 7 years. Please excuse me, I'll be back soon."   
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and sat on the tub. She opened the letter and started reading slowly.  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry for bothering you like this but it's very important. Dumbledore and I just had a meeting and he informed me of something. Mione, I need your help, Ron's help too. I'm sorry to say this because I know how you feel about making and breaking promises but if you knew the reason you would understand. Both worlds need us, The Trio. Please, if you decide to come, meet me at Hogwarts, DADA classroom at Noon on Wednesday.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
"Mio! Mio are you O kay?" Elza knocked on the door. Jo pushed her out of the way and began banging on the door almost knocking it off it's hinges. Hermione Isabelle Granger! You've been there for a half hour! Open this DAMN DOOR!!!!" Elza rolled her eyes, "Move out of the way." Jo moved and Elza pulled out her wand (13 in, Ebony, Phoenix tail feather), pointed it at the door and whispered, "Alohomora!" There was a click and Elza opened the door. Hermione was sitting on the tub with the letter in her hands just staring at it. "Mio? Are you alright?" Hermione just nodded her head and still said nothing. After a few minutes more of awkward silence she stood and slowly walked to her bedroom. She set the letter on her bed , pulled out 3 large suitcases and with a flick of her wand shirts, pants and undergarments began flying into each suitcase neatly folded. Then Hermione began packing a small duffle bag with her make-up and hair supplies. She went to the back wall and muttered "Cualae Foris". Suddenly the wall moved aside and opened to a hidden closet filled with robes, cloaks and other magical supplies hidden from prying muggle eyes. She packed all of it in the (expanded) duffle bag.   
  
"Mio," Jo started cautiously, "What are you doing?" "Packing." Hermione said matter of factly. "Why?" Elza asked this time. "Have to go to Scotland." Hermione was looking over her room to make sure everything was in order. Although cloths were still whizzing through the air she was finished so she sat on her bed. Jo sat next to her. "Why?" "Harry needs my help." Elza sat on Hermione's other side. "With?" "He didn't say. Hey!" she said just realizing something. "Can you be my subs at school for a few weeks, I'm leaving tomorrow." Jo and Elza nodded their heads, "Sure Gurlie, but, I thought you lived in England. What's in Scotland?" Hermione smiled remembering all the GOOD memories, "Hogwarts, my old school" Jo and Elza looked at each other after a long time Elza broke the silence, "How are you getting there?" Hermione looked thoughtful, "Well, I thought I'd take a muggle plane to London then Apparaite to an all magical village right by Hogwarts, Hogsmead it's called. I have a friend there that I can go to his house just in case I faint like I did last time."  
  
By this time everything had been packed and ready to go. She sat at her desk, took out a piece of parchment, an Eagle quill, and some ink and began writing.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Hey! Haven't written to you in a long time. I was wondering if   
you could do something for me. I'm coming back to England  
for a while and I'm going to take a muggle plane to London  
then I was wondering if it would be ok if I Apparaited to your  
house? I'll explain everything when I get there. I was planning   
to come tomorrow (Saturday). Is that ok? Please owl me as  
soon as you can.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
"Who's Sirius? I don't remember you ever mentioning him." Elza said reading over her shoulder. "Oh! You working in the overseas department and not knowing who Sirius Black is?" Hermione said jokingly. "Black. Why is that name familliar?" Jo said deep in thought. Then it struck Elza, "Sirius Black! He's the one that sold out the Potters!!!" "He was framed" Hermione said with a dismissive hand. "Anyway he was cleared last year, Harry wrote me." She tied the letter to her owl Tea's (Ta-ah) leg. "Fly fast please babe." Tea nipped her affectionately and flew off. "Well, All I have to do is wait for a reply." She yawned and looked at the clock, 12:30. "Jo, Elza, I think you should go home it's late." They nodded, gave her a hug, and left. Hermione changed into the only night cloths that she had not packed and went to bed. 


	6. Thoughts of the Past

The Promise-6-Harry Thoughts of The Past  
  
A/N: I have something I want to clear up. I got a reviewer that I just had to answer. My story goes a little different then others. Each chapter revolves around one character. That's why all my chapters have a name at the top. What I ment by Chapter 5 being a continuation to Chapter 2 is that they both were about Hermione. I hope that this clears things up for you. And by the way..thanks for reading my notes!!  
  
Harry POV  
  
I wasn't expecting a reply from Ron or Hermione. The truth is I don't even think their going to come. I told Dumbledore that but, he just shrugged and smiled. It's like he knows something that I don't  
  
I try not to think about that day in 6th year. My heart broke into a million pieces. I fell in love with Hermione in the beginning of 5th year after I thought about that kiss all summer. It was just on the cheek I know but.I always thought.  
  
The words she said that night told me other wise. I just had to live with it. The fact that she didn't love me..  
  
~*~Flashback*~*  
  
Harry flopped onto the scarlet chair directly in front of the fire. His day had been long and hard between lessons, quidditch practice, and prefect duty. Tired was an understatement.  
  
It was about 12:30 in the morning and the only other person in the common room was Hermione. She didn't seem to notice that he was there because she was reading her potions notes for the test tomorrow. Harry started to think back to the kiss again. He wondered if she felt the same way. He could hope couldn't he?  
  
"Waiting up for me? How thoughtful." She jumped so high she nearly hit the ceiling. "Harry! Got you scared me to death. Don't do that!" He smiled, -she was always so skittish- he thought. "Mione, I'm sorry." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, Harry I need your input on something." Harry faked a shocked look. "Do you? WOW! Let's mark the record books! Hermione Isabelle Granger needs MY input!!!" She hit him on the arm. "Shut it! C'mere!" she patted the couch next to her and he sat. "What did you feel like when you fell for Cho?" Harry visibly flinched at her name. They started going out in their 5th year but then over the summer she sent him an owl saying she was sorry but found someone else. He was heartbroken, even though he had developed feelings for Hermione he was still hurt.  
  
"Well," he began, "It was like a tingling." "Tingling?" Harry nodded, "Like right here." He pointed to his stomach. Hermione got lily white. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry saw a scared looked in her eyes, "Harry, I think I've fallen for Ron." ~*~End Flashback*~*  
  
A/N: My apologies for the shortness. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
Blessed Be! 


	7. Thoughts of the Past 2

The Promise-7-Ron  
Thoughts of the Past 2  
  
A/N: To make up for the short chapter I'll post again now.  
  
  
Ron POV  
  
Hannah owled, she can't come home just yet her mom's sick. She'll be home Monday. She still don't know that I have to leave Wednesday for Hogwarts. I hope Hermione comes......Although that can get me into trouble. I can't stop thinking about that night that I realized that I loved her.  
  
  
I was lying in bed awake waiting for Harry to come back from prefect duty when I hear a scream. I looked at the clock, 12:30. The only thing that I could think of is that You-Know-Who was attacking the school. I ran to get my wand and started walking into the common room. That's when I heard the voices. "Hermione" It sounded like Harry, "What's wrong?" Then came Hermione's voice, "I think I've fallen for Ron." I almost fell down the stairs. "What? Are you serious?" I walked closer to them so I could hear better. "Yea, It's like you said. Only it's worse. I get the tingling all the time." I walked back up the stairs. I couldn't listen anymore.  
  
My brain was swimming with several thoughts. I had liked Hermione since the Yule Ball 4th year but I never thought...... I couldn't stop thinking that it was some trick. I must have lain there for hours because Harry came back, and It started to get light outside. I decided that I wouldn't get any sleep anyway so I decided to go into the bathroom to take a shower. The next few weeks were a living HELL!  
  
  
Go to the next Chapter. It's up because of the shortness.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	8. Good Advice

The Promise-8-Hermione  
Good Advice  
  
A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. Is that enough? Yea. That's why I'm posting this too.   
  
Tea flew threw the open window and landed on Hermione. The owl began nipping her ear, harder, and harder until she woke up. She took the letter from Tea and opened it right away.  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey! It's good to hear from you. Sure you can come   
to my house. Why are you coming back? Anyway,   
it doesn't matter when you get here I'll be home all day.  
  
See you whenever!  
  
Sirius Black  
  
  
Hermione smiled. Then she looked at her clock. "Shit!" It was 8:30. She ran into the bathroom, took a shower, put a drying spell on her hair, put a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a red, low cut, T-shirt that says 'You Wish' in sliver glitter on the front. She put her hair in a loose ponytail, grabbed 2 of her bags and walked to her car. She came back for the rest, checked that she had her wand and drove off towards Hopkins Airport.  
  
She got on with no problem and as she was flying toward England all the emotions that she had pent up for 7 years came back with all the memories of school. The other passengers on the plane thought she was crazy as she was laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"First time on a plane, dear?" Said the woman on the side of her. Hermione shook her head, her Accent getting more prominent, "No I'm going back to England. I'm going to see my friends that I haven't seen in ages." The woman just nodded her head and there was no more conversation the rest of the way. When Hermione got her bags she went into the bathroom and went to the largest stall. She shrunk all her bags but the one with her hair supplies and walked out with them in her pockets. She hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take her to the bookshop next to the Leaky Cauldron. When he pulled up she handed him some English currency that she exchanged for her American money at the Airport. She waited for the Can to leave and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
There were all the usual people in there including Tom the bartender and....  
  
"Hagrid!!!!" she yelled so loud that everyone looked at her. "Hermione? Is that you?" She smiled and nodded. When she finally got to him he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She sat next to him at the bar. "Last I heard you were in the States teaching Muggle teens." Hermione nodded, "Yea, well I got a letter and it seemed to important to not come back." Hagrid was smiling, "Well, I hope that you'll be visiting Hogwarts soon, I'm sure Harry'd love to see you again." "Actually," Hermione began with a little smile. "Harry's the one that sent me the letter. I'll be at Hogwarts on Wednesday." Hagrid looked at the clock on the wall, "Hate to cut this short, But I have to go back to Hogwarts." He gave her yet another hug and the was gone.   
  
Hermione appairated out of the Leaky Cauldron to Sirius' house. Hopeful that she wouldn't faint and that if she did, she wouldn't hit the floor too hard.  
  
{A/N I can't do Hagrid's accent well, use your imagination.}  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione was being shaken lightly awake -Damn Fainted again!- She opened her eyes and she saw Sirius above her smiling. "Hey, I thought I lost you there for a second, how are you?" Sirius pulled her off the floor and helped her to a chair. "Nervous," was her simple answer. "Can I have a glass of water?" Sirius nodded and walked into the Kitchen. When he came back she told him about the letter and asked his advice. "Do you really want to know what I think?" Hermione nodded? "You sure?" she nodded again, "You pos-" "Sirius! I swear!!" she yelled. He got up, He got a flower pot of the mantle and handed it to her. "Go see the Weasly's. Ron's married now and he lives about a mile away so I don't think he's going to be there." She smiled and nodded. "I will but first..." She ran out and when she came back she was in red, low cut robes. "Hey, I'm going into a wizarding home. I have to look the part." She kissed Sirius on the cheek, took a pinch of the floo powder and threw it in the fire.  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
{A/N Better?}  
  
Blessed Be  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	9. The Unexpected Visit

The Promise-9-Ron/Hermione  
  
The Unexpected Visit  
  
{A/N Hey. Let me explain why I haven't posted.....although I know most of you don't care and are just glad that I posted FINALLY.....anyway, I've been back in school for 2 weeks and I had to get used to that so I really didn't have the time or energy to post anything. So that's All I have to say. Even though this chapter (like all my other chapters) is short I'm not gonna post two this time because I'm planning on typing a chapter of Hermione? and maybe even a chapter of another story of mine The Last Day of His Last Year at Hogwarts. So I think I'll just stick to one chapter of this for now. BTW if anyone's interested it's already up to 16 Chapters and it's not even half done. So even though the chapters are short.....the stories gonna be long.  
  
  
~Ron~  
  
I'm bored!!!!!!! There's nothing to do. Hannah's gone, The Cannons next game is in 2 months and our next practice is Wednesday...Shit! I have to tell them I can't make it. Oh well! Maybe I'll visit mum.  
  
Later. Ginny's still living there and will be till the wedding..Still can't believe she is marrying......*shudder*....anyway It'll be good to see them again. Dad got a promotion and gets paid 3x as much as before when I was in school but they still live at the Burrow...Wonder why.  
  
~Hermione~  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
Hermione landed with a thump. -I'm not used to floo yet. Only used it once in 7 years.- "Can I help you?" said a very familiar voice that sounded almost as old as her. "Virginia? Virginia Weasley?" The red head looked intently at her. Her eyes grew wide. "Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione smiled, nodded and got off the floor. "It's good to see you Ginny." Ginny pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to America." Hermione smiled, "I did, but I got an important letter and had to come back. Is Molly home?" Ginny nodded, "Mum!" she called, "Guess who's here!" Molly walked into the living room. "Who's here Dear? Hermione? is that you?" Hermione smiled once again. She used to love to talk to Mrs. Weasley about anything. "Yea Mrs. Weasley it's me." Molly dropped the pot she was holding in order to giver Hermione a very large and tight hug. "Why are you in England when you moved to the States?" "Well, that's the thing, Harry sent me a letter saying that he needed help with something. I'm supposed to meet him at noon this Wednesday. It sounds so important." Molly and Ginny nodded. "Have you seen Ron yet?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, Harry said he wrote him a letter too. It'll be good to see them both again but after that fight... I'm not too sure how to act around them."   
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Gin, could you get the door for me?" Hermione heard the door open and when she heard Ginny's voice, "Ron?! What are you doing here?" She panicked. "Mrs. Weasley, I have to go. I can't see him yet. It'll be hard enough when we are supposed to." Molly nodded understandingly and hugged her quickly. She gave her the flower pot with Floo in it with a quick "Goodbye". Hermione put a pinch of the powder into the fireplace, shouted "The Black House!" and stepped into the fire. The last thing she saw before being pulled to her temporary home was a very confused and shocked looking Ron.  
  
{A/N Now I'm going to put that entire chapter into Ron's POV. I just wanted to clarify that.}  
  
~Ron~  
  
When Ron decided it was time to go he dressed in his favorite robes and was about to Apparaite when a thought struck him -I think I'll walk. I could use the exercise.- So he set off for the mile long walk to the Burrow.  
  
When he got there he heard the murmur of voices -Wonder who's here- He shrugged as he knocked on the door. His sister opened the door in a few seconds. "Ron?! What are you doing here?" Ron was a bit offended, "What I can't come see my lil' sister and my Mum anymore? Where is she by the way?" Ginny tried to block the door. "She's in the living room but you can't go in there." Ron laughed, thinking she was joking, picked his sister up and moved her to the side. "Ron. Please don't go in there." But it was too late. Ron walked into the Living room just in time to see Hermione step into the fire.  
  
"Mum, was that who I think it was?" Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned to her son. "Now whatever do you mean?" She was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on his face. "Was that Hermione?" Molly nodded, "Don't try to go after her...She said she'll see you on Wednesday." 


	10. Preparation

The Promise-10-All  
Preparation  
  
A/N I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapters. Well read this because I know I will forget again and so I'll just put this one up and it will all be settled.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any thing that is in one of the 4 (soon to be five...hopefully) books. I do own the Plot, Jo, Elza, John, Sean, Coby, and any spells that is not in a book.  
  
there......on with the story.....  
  
Harry  
  
The days flew by. Tuesday night Harry tossed and turned then finally decided to get up and look through the tests that he was giving the 7th years today. He still couldn't concentrate. Finally he decided to let has mind wander...  
  
*~*Flashback~*~  
  
"HARRY!" Harry was greeted by a hug from Hermione as he walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. "Hey Hermione. How was your summer?" She sighed, "Well, A lot of things happened. I went to the burrow and well, broke up with Ron..." Harry felt his heart jump. "Why?" He tried to sound sincere but he was ecstatic. He had loved Hermione ever since the beginning of 5th year but he never told anyone. "Well, I just didn't feel what I felt before...Do you understand?" Harry nodded, "How'd he take it?" Hermione's face dropped. "Bad, you know his temper, he got mad and said things that he never would have said otherwise. He apologized after...but they were still said." *A  
tear fell down her cheek and Harry wiped it away with his thumb. Don't cry Mione. It's okay." He gave her a quick hug that sent chills down his spine, "Look here he comes, You'll see. This'll be the best year yet!"  
  
Hermione (still flashback)  
  
*-Why do I have to cry in front of him?- A tear fell down her cheek and Harry wiped it away with his thumb. Hermione felt the tingling feeling when he touched her. -Oh no- "Don't cry Mione. It's okay." -Did he just call me Mione? He never calls me Mione.- He gave her a hug that sent chills up her spine. -Not again- "Look here he comes, You'll see. This'll be the best year yet!" -yea right-  
  
Ron (still flashback)  
  
-Another year. Last year. Maybe I'll win Hermione back. More like hopefully. Wonder if Harry knows.- Ron walked through the barrier and saw them. Hermione, teary eyed and hugging Harry. -Well, he knows. Just act normal like nothing happened.- He put a smile on his face and started to walk toward them. "Look here he comes, You'll see. This'll be the best year yet!" -Yea, Harry's right it will be.-  
  
  
All (Do I have to say it again?)  
  
"Harry!" How are ya mate? I missed you." Harry smiled, "Better now that I'm going back to school" Ron nodded understandingly and turned to Hermione. "Hey Hermione." He gave her a small hug which she returned lightly. "Hi Ron," "Well," Harry said after a few moments of silence, "Don't want to miss the train do we?" Ron smiled awkwardly, "I put my stuff in our normal compartment to save it. Come on!!!" Hermione said thankful that Harry broke the silence. Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks and followed her to the train.  
  
~*~End Flashback (finally :-D)*~*  
  
Hermione  
  
-Tuesday already? Only one more day...I think I'll get a new robe.- Hermione told Sirius she was going to Town and Left. She went to the Hogsmead Gringotts branch which was much smaller then the branch in Diagon Alley and handled mostly Exchanges and Loans. Hermione exchanged her muggle money for Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts and was on her way to buy a robe. -I don't know why though. Ron's married and I'm sure Harry doesn't feel anything for me anymore. And I don't feel anything anymore. I'm with John. Oh bloody hell! John. I have to write him. Maybe I'll break it off with him...He does scare me. Sometimes I think he knows more than he lets on. Like he's a wizard...Oh this is beautiful-  
  
Hermione found a robe that was made of a beautiful fabric and was white and the Tag said it changed with the mood of the wearer. The tag went as follows:  
  
+This beautiful one of a kind garment changes with your mood:  
  
Happy-purple   
Fear-Gray  
Sad-Basic black  
Nervous- periwinkle  
In Love-Emerald green   
Anxious-orange  
Deep Hate-Blood red  
Depressed-Navy blue  
  
You can keep it at white (the standard color) just by saying 'Emotionless' when you put on the robe.  
  
By Chardalee  
Price: 12 Gallons, 6 sickles, 20 knuts +  
  
Hermione smiled and put it on. Instantly the dress turned a deep purple.   
"Emotionless" she whispered and the dress turned white. She paid the lady at the counter and left for Sirius'  
  
Ron  
  
-I don't think Hannah like the fact that I'm going to see Harry and Hermione.   
Hermione especially. I owled Dumbledore and asked him if I could use the floo in his office. It'll be nice to see the castle again. Harry said to meet him in the DADA classroom. I hope I remember how to get there from Dumbledore's office.  
  
All ~*~Flashback*~*  
  
They all flopped down on the scarlet couch in front of the fire. It had been a long first week and they already had 3 essays to write. Professor Flitwick gave them a 5 inch essay on Size Enhancement Charms, Professor Snape gave them a 7 inch essay on a transfiguration potion of their choice, and Professor Hynes, a fun little witch that taught DADA gave them a 4-9 inch essay on the rise and fall (and rise) of the Dark Lord. After class she pulled Harry aside, "If you wish, Harry dear, you can skip the essay entirely due to the fact that you..." But Harry didn't let her finish. "Professor, I want to do this essay, in fact I was gonna ask if it could be a little longer than needed." Professor Hynes smiled, nodded, and Harry was on his way.  
  
But after that week of classes anyone would be beat. Ron was almost out cold,  
Hermione had, unconsciously, put her head in Harry's lap and Harry himself was try to act asleep.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around the common room. The only ones there were himself and Hermione. Ron had gone to bed 2 hours ago. Harry looked at the fire. The only thing left in the fireplace were smoldering coals. -must have dozed off- He looked down at Hermione, whose head was still in his lap, sleeping peacefully. -She's so beautiful- He started absentmindedly stroking her hair. "Harry? Is that you?" He smiled. "Year Mione, it's me." Hermione shifted so she could look into his eyes. "You make a good pillow." Harry laughed quietly. "Mione, I think it's time to go to bed." Hermione smiled and stood. Harry stood also and gave her a hug. "Night my Mione." Then he did something that wasn't expected. He leaned in to giver her a kiss on the cheek just as Hermione was turning her head to say goodnight and their lips brushed lightly. It sent chills down both their spines. Hermione smiled and turned for  
her dorm. "G'night my Ree" she called over her shoulder as she walked up the spiral staircase to her room. Harry smiled and turned to his own Dorm.  
  
*~*End Flashback~*~  
  
Harry  
  
-Damn, the time fly's by when your reminiscing. It's already 2:30 a.m. That's fast for me but you all (yes I'm getting intimate with my readers) still have no idea why Mione, Ron and I broke up. It's nor that easy to say. Rather stupid really on all out parts. Well have to get some sleep don't I?  
G'night!-  
  
Hermione  
  
-2:30 a.m. already? Bloody hell got too wrapped up in my memories. I haven't  
thought about those times for years. I know when I see them the memories of that day will come (hint hint) but now all I can do is wait...and sleep  
  
Good Night.  
  
Ron  
  
Yawn! 2:31? (his clocks fast) In the morning? Shit! Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to sleep. All my stuff's packed in case I need it. I'm gonna get there about 20 min. early so I can talk to Dumbledore before I go to the DADA Classroom. I really do hope I remember how to get there. But right now *yawn* sleep...  
  
Night.  
  
ok ok ok ok ok ok ok, please don't get angry at me for my lack of updates. Here's a good long chapter for you...well at least longer than some of my others.  
  
Please review  
Thank you!  
  
CentralsPrincess15 


	11. It Seems Like Yesterday

The Promise-11-All  
It Seems Like Yesterday  
  
  
Harry  
  
-Damn- Harry thought -It's 10:30 a.m., 1 and a half hours till they arrive -If they arrive.- Harry kept pacing around his classroom when he remembered the next class started in 10 minutes. It was 7 year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and they were going to learn the patronus charm.   
  
The class began filing in 2 minutes before the bell rang.  
  
"Good Morning class!" Harry looked around the room. These were his favorites. The only class that didn't know him when he began teaching. "Today we will be practicing a highly difficult charm. The Patronus Charm. The Patronus Charm drives away a Dementor. Now for example..." Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it to nowhere in particular. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" suddenly a bright silver stag came out of the tip of his wand and ran across around the classroom and back to Harry where it vanished. The students all clapped. "Now you all won't conjure patronuses as well as that but you might get some wisps of smoke. What you need to do is think of an extremely happy memory and hold onto that. Then say the incantation, 'expecto patronum' If at least half the class get little wisps of smoke there will be a little surprise next class." The class immediately began working on making a little puff of smoke. -All I need to do is find a Bogart and hope that my worst fear is still a dementor.-   
  
By the end of the class 9 of the 16 in the class got at least a little wisp of smoke. "A promise is a promise!" He flinched at what he said. "I'll see you next Wednesday with a surprise!" When they left Harry looked at the clock - 11:20, 40 minutes to go.- Harry had no more classes for the day so he went to his room to get changed.  
  
Ron  
  
-Should I leave now? I only have 40 minutes to go.- Ron was pacing in front of the fireplace wand in hand. "Ronnie dear, please stop pacing. Come and sit next to me and wait a little. Ron nodded and sat next to his wife. "I have a doctors appointment in a week will you be home?" Ron shrugged "I don't know...what's wrong? Are you sick?" Ron suddenly got worried. "Because if you are I'll stay home and help you get through it." Hannah was outraged. "Ronald August Weasly you stop making excuses and march your redheaded ass into that fireplace and save the worlds." With that she stood, lit the fire and picked up the flower pot with Floo powder in it. -Well it's always good to be 20 minute early.- He kissed his wife and took some floo powder, threw it in the fire saying, "Hogwarts; Headmasters office." When he disappeared Hannah sat on the couch. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back to me."  
  
Hermione  
  
As soon as she was finished dressing she ooked at herself in the full length mirror. She didn't say emotionless and the robe was a very interesting color. The neck line and sleeves were a deep gray. From her chest to her waist was a bright orange and the rest was a beautiful periwinkle blue. She nodded and looked at her hair. She put it in 2 French braids to keep it off her face. She looked at the clock, "Shit!!" she had ten minutes to get to Hogwarts. "Bye Sirius!" she yelled not waiting for a reply. She walked to the Hogsmead station where the horseless carriages used to be. She was glad to see they were still their. She got in one and to was the most nervracking 2 minutes of her life. She walked to the castle. -Here we go...- she thought as she opened the doors.  
  
All  
  
Harry was sitting on his chair starring at the clock. 11:59...12:00. He stood and walked out the door with his head down. Ron was walking that was also. Not looking where he was going. Hermione was nervous and kept looking around her when all of a sudden. BAM (of course you didn't see that coming now did you?) Harry go hit on both sides, Hermione slammed into someone, same with Ron. "Sorry." They all said at the same time. Hermione looked up to see who she ran into. Harry. Her robe suddenly turned purple with green around the bottom edge and around the bottom of the sleeves. No one noticed. Harry took a step back so he could look at them. "hi." They all said together again and it made them laugh nervously. Ron kept looking at Hermione. -She look's as beautiful as ever...SHUT UP ASSHOLE YOU GOT A WIFE!!- Harry noticed that they were still in the hall. "Come on, lets go into my office." They nodded and followed him in.  
  
~*~Flashback*~*  
  
It's been 2 months since their "accidental" kiss. Harry's been calling Hermione Mione, and Hermione's been calling Harry, Ree and Ron's been getting suspicious and jealous. Harry (a 7th year Prefect) had prefect duty. He just finished checking all the closets in the Charms corridor when Hermione (Head girl but who didn't know that?) walked up the corridor. Harry smiled, "Looking for someone Mione?" She smiled, "Yes infact I want to tell you something." He nodded , "just one more place to check. Tonight I'm supposed to check all the closets and towers for, as McGonagal called it, 'Improper displays of affection'." He grinned, "All I have to check is the tallest tower, remember it?" She smiled, "Like yesterday. Come on Ree, let's go I'll tell you when we get there." They started walking close enough for their shoulders to touch "accidentally". Unaware that there was someone following them.  
  
By the time they got there, somehow they were holding hands. They dropped them quickly. Harry checked in all the usual places but nobody was there. "So, what's up?" Harry said casually. The last time she had to 'tell him something' she said she's fallen for his best friend. He didn't know if he could take something like that again. "You she there's this guy..." -Shit- was all he could think. "I think I've fallen for him...hard." He grinned trying not to show his emotions. "must have hurt." She glared, "Ha ha, very funny...anyway how do I tell him?" She looked at him intently -If he only knew it were him- "Well, just tell him. Be like 'I think I like you' I'm sure he feels the same." -what idiot would turn her down?- she smiled. "Ree?" "Hmmm?" "I...what I mean is...I think, no I KNOW that I like you."  
  
  
Whew!!!! I know that that might not seem to long to you but it's freezing here in Cleveland and my fingers are frozen and hurting....that'll have to do. Next chapter the fight. Although I think it's the worst chapter in the whole story but...hey at least it will be here in a day or two...if I can remember  
  
CentralsPrincess15 


	12. The Fight, Incantation, and a trip to th...

The Promise-12-all The Fight, Incantation and a Trip to the USA  
  
{A/N. Ok, I have to admit I didn't want to post this chapter because I think it's the worst Idea I've had for this story. But I couldn't think of anything else for them to fight about, their perfect in my eyes and I just couldn't think of anything else for them to fight about but this. Ok repetition on my part heres the story.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! cept for all the characters, situations and spells that do not occur in books 1-4 of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Harry just stood there blinking. "What? Hermione did you just say what I think you just said?" By this time Hermione was staring at her shoes. "What do you think I said?" Harry just stared. The girl he had liked for 2 1/2 years now likes him back. -Get a hold of yourself!!! How many nights had Ron went on about how he still loves Hermione and wonders if he would win her back?- "Do you? Really?" "Truly" she said hopefully. Harry smiled. "Hermione, I lo-"  
  
There was a sneeze from the corner. "Bless you." Hermione said smirking at Harry. "Thank- DAMN!" RONALD AUGUST WEASLEY!! What the bloody hell are your doing here?" Hermione said in her I'm-Head-Girl-answer-me-or-feel-my- wrath voice. "Waiting for someone?" Ron said hoping the would believe him. "Bloody Hell! You took my invisibility cloak as well! Ask next time." Harry said almost laughing. "Ron, it's almost 3 in the morning. I think you've been stood up, go back to the dorm." Ron nodded and (trying to look sad) began walking out of the tower. "Oh, and Ron?" Hermione began, "Did you hear anything? Like what I said?" Ron shook his head.abd lied, "Nope. All I heard was you say truly. That's when I woke up." Hermione nodded suspiciously. "Night Ron." "Night."  
  
"Now, Harry what were you about to say?" Said Hermione sitting on the window sill after Ron disappeared under the invisibility cloak, and the door to the tower opened and shut. "Mione. I love you. I've loved you for nearly 3 years now. I was just too scared to show it." Now it was Hermione's turn to stair. "Really?" Harry smiled. "Truly. Hermione? When did you start liking me?" Hermione sat in thought one moment and said, "Last year I guess. We had Prefect Rounds together and I kept complaining about Ron. But you just let me. Then when I was done you grabbed me by my arms and made me look into your eyes. You said, 'No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you.' And I saw, in your eyes, that it was true. Do you remember that day?" Harry just smiled. "Like yesterday. Mione, do you know what I was going to say that day? I was going to say 'I'll always LOVE you.' I've loved you since the last day of Fourth year and I WILL always love you." Hermione beamed. "And I you Ree." Slowly they came closer to each other until their lips met softly.  
  
"NO! What the Bloody Hell!? I KNEW IT!!" Ron threw off the invisibility cloak and started toward Harry. "POTTER!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! HERMIONE'S MINE!!!" He said with such malice you would have sworn 10 Malfoy's were ganging up on Harry. "Ron! What the Hell are you doing? I'm not yours! I'M NOT ANYBODY'S!!! Get the FUCK OFF him now!!!!" But Ron didn't seem to hear her. Finally after 10 min of beating Harry he stood. Harry lay in the ground beaten and bruised. {Harry's not weak just caught off guard. That first punch kinda got to him.} Ron turned to Hermione with pain in his eyes. "I loved you. And this is how you repay me? You filthy bitch...NO worse than a bitch your nothing but a god damn MUDBLOOD! And I hope you rot in hell with this (as he said that he kicked Harry in the rib cage) asshole. With that Ron turned around, spat on Harry and walked out of the tower.  
  
As the weeks passed, Harry was in the hospital wing 4 times because of unexpected punches or curses from Ron. Everyone noticed the change. Ron wasn't acknowledging Harry or Hermione and when he did it was the mudblood and the asshole. Even Malfoy walked up to Harry and Hermione with condolences. "It's one thing when your enemy does it but another when a friend does. Sorry." Was all he said, but it was enough.  
  
Two weeks before graduation Harry and Hermione say Ron down for a talk. When he tried to leave Hermione but a Full-Body bind on him so he had to stay there. After it was all over Ron apologized and the promise was made.  
  
"This way we can never hurt our friendship again."  
  
---End Flashback.---  
  
The first thing anyone said was said by Ron. "Once again I want to apologize for all those things I said and did 7 years ago. I was a little out of my mind." "It was 7 years ago. You have my forgiveness if you need it but right now we have more important things to worry about." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Now, last week Albus received this letter," Harry handed the letter from Snape to them. They went white. "Thought so." Ron mumbled. "So, all we have to di is fight...and this time we'll win." Harry picked up the red book, "Purus Corusus Familiaritas." The book opened to the page in the middle. "Pure Light of Friendship?" That was the first thing Hermione said since they got into the office. "Yea Mi- Hermione, that's why I need you two. This spell consists of both a potion and incantation. I've read it over many times. The potion 's difficult and if it wasn't necessary that we brew it ourselves I would have asked Severus to brew it for us. He's back by the way. He returned from his spy mission 2 days ago." Harry smiled for reasons only known to him. "First thing we have to do is pick the incantation. I've already done the spell for myself. I got the last one entitled 'Friendship.' The other two are 'light' and 'love'. Like wands the incantation choses the wizard, or witch. just pull out your wand, say "Pick me and you'll be shown."  
  
Hermione and Ron did as they was told. The word 'Light' in bright blue letters was in front of Ron and 'Love in deep red was in front of Hermione. "There. Now that that's out of the way. You'll have to stay her for a little while. I hope you don't mind." Ron and Hermione shook their heads "I'm going to go home to pick up some things. I'll be back around 4 kay?" "Sure" Harry said. Ron nodded and left.  
  
"Do you have to pick anything up from the States?" Harry asked looking straight at Hermione for the first time. "No. All my stuff's at Sirius'. But, if you wanna come to Cleveland I have a couple of friends that wanna meet you." Harry looked at her suspiciously. "How did they find out you were friends with 'The Harry Potter'? Gawd I didn't know my fame even stretched out into the US" Hermione nodded and told him about how Jo and Elza intercepted the mail and how they found out about him. He shrugged, "Sure, lets go." Harry started a fire and grabbed a pinch of Red powder and handed the pot to Hermione. "Harry, this doesn't look like floo powder and plus we can't floo across an ocean to America." Harry shook his head. "not keeping up with the Wizarding News I see. Albus created this. You CAN floo across the ocean...now. Your friends are hooked to the American Floo network aren't they?" Hermione nodded. "yea but lets go to my house first and apparait there. I'm not to sure they use their fireplace that often." Harry nodded and grabbed her hand. When he saw the look on her face he said, "I don't know where to go. We gotta go together." She nodded and they threw in their powder together. "Granger apartment. Cleveland, Ohio, United States of America."  
  
OK told ya that sucked. Now review before I patrificus totalus your ass!!!!  
  
JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW...it would be nice though.  
  
CP 


	13. The Confrontation

The Promise-13-Hermione/Harry The Confrontation  
  
{A/N Not posted in a long time so I'll keep this short. I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS LAST WEEKEND AND LOVED IT. THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER THAN THE FIRST WHICH I WATCH ON A WEEKLY BASIS. Thank you.}  
  
Harry fell out of the fireplace. He got up and looked around. "Nice flat." he said simply. Hermione smiled. "Thanks. Here, give me your hand. We'll go to Elza and Jo's apartment...ah flat now." They held hands once again and she felt a surge of magic go threw her. She immediately Apparated them just inside the girls' apartment. As soon as she let go of his hand she felt that boost of magic sort of drain from her. "What was that?" "Well," Began Harry, "I know how apparation used to wear you down and with the two of us...So I transferred a little of my magic to you, and as long as we held hands we were 'sharing' my magic." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ree-I..uh..mean..uh...Harry." She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to go get Jo and Elza ready for you. Stay here OK?" Harry nodded and Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Jo? Elza?" -Where the Hell?- "Mio? is that you? I thought you went to England to visit 'lover boy'." Jo practically screamed form the den. "Shut up will ya? I have someone I want to to meet. Get presentable come on!" With a wave of two wands Jo and Elza were in a matching set of black halters and stonewashed hip- huggers. "We gotta stop doing that." Elza said as she changed her black halter into a black peasant blouse with lace coming off the bottom of the sleeves to cover her hands.  
  
They followed Hermione into the kitchen to where she was sitting at the table waiting. "Finally, Ree! Come and meet my friends." "'Ree?'" Jo asked smartly, "What the hell kinda name is 'Ree'?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was my nickname for him. Ree! Do I have to call you by your full name?" Hermione said in her old bossy tone. "I don't think that will be necessary, unless you REALLY want to Mione." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen doorway. He too had changed into some green robes that matched his eyes perfectly. For the first time since she saw him she looked directly into his eyes. -Don't do this Hermione Granger, don't fall in love with him again.- A little voice from the back of her mind spoke up. *What do you mean 'again'? You never fell out of love with him.* -Brain shut up or I'll stab you with a Q-Tip.- *Fine. but you know it's true*  
  
"My Lord! It's Harry Potter!" Harry looks behind him, "OHHH WHERE?" Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm, "Harry James Potter, stop acting like a git!" "Git?" Jo said not taking her eyes off Harry. "Asshole. Goodness, I haven't used that word since Malfoy called me...and I quote... 'A fucking mudblood whore who doesn't deserve the mud off his shoes.' yea I think that's about right. Hope to god I never have to see him again." she mumbled the last part. Harry began to laugh, "Did you really send him bouncing down the halls as a ferret?" Hermione nodded and they began to laugh. "I hate to brake up the totally obvious flirting but Hermione dear, when are you going to introduce us to you dear number three?" Hermione blushed slightly and Harry looked confused. "Number three?" Hermione glared at Jo, "Long story. Harry, that's Josephine Claire O'Riley, and that's Elizabeth Ann O'Riley. Josephine, Elizabeth this is my good friend, Harry James Potter. But I'm sure you both knew that." Harry smiled at the twins. "I'm pleased to meet you and I'm sorry but Hermione we have to go to Dra- a friend of mines house to get the ingredients and Ron'll be back in about an hour." Hermione nodded bid fairwell to her friends. Harry pointed his wand discreetly at one of the twins and a small scroll appeared. "It was really nice meeting you." He said and he too left.  
  
Jo opened the scroll that appeared into her hand.  
  
~*~ Jo and Elza,  
  
I need you to be on the look out for anything strange. DO NOT TELL ANYONE YOU'VE MET ME. Voldemort is once again in power and I don't want any thing to happen to you just because you met me. Send word with owl if need be. It really was nice meeting you.  
  
Harry Potter ~*~  
  
Jo and Elza looked at eachother and then back to the letter again obviously concerned.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to her apartment because she said that she thought she forgot something. Within 5 minutes of being there, someone came a-knocking on the door. {sorry just had to do that.} Harry was sitting on the couch while Hermione was sorting through her things. "Who could that be? Everyone thinks I'm in England." She walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Babe." It was John. "John, what are you doing here?" He got a pouty look on his face and said, "What? don't you want to see me?" -No- "It's not that, It's just I have company and I'm about to leave for Scotland." As if on cue, Harry walked into the hall. "Are you ready? We still have to go...to...hello." He said as she saw John. Hermione looked between the two of them. "Ree, this is John Vowell, John, Harry Potter." Harry caught the look on John's face when Hermione introduced them. John knew him. John spoke up. "Mione hunny," Harry glared but no- one noticed, "can I talk to you a minute?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I told you before. Don't call me Mione. Either Hermione or Herm." Harry smirked. "Ree? Could you give me a minute please?" Harry nodded, "Sure Mione." And turned back into the living room, smiling.  
  
"Hermione who's that guy? And where are you going with him?" Hermione sighed -jealous much?- "He's one of my two best friends from school, and I'm going to Scotland with him. I can't explain we have to leave now. So if you don't mind. Ree! Come on I'm ready we'll be late for our flight." Harry came back in from the living room rubbing his forehead where the world famous scare was. "Dull headache, Mione we have to leave now." Hermione just nodded knowingly and turned to John. I'll see you when I get back." She kissed him on the lips softly and turned to Harry. "Lets go." Harry nodded trying to hide his pained expression. He walked ahead of her out the door. "Bye babe." she said as she walked past John.  
  
If they would have stayed one minute longer however they would have seen John double over in pain, clutching his left forearm.  
  
DONE!!!  
  
Ok so I decided that since I'm such a lousy poster I'm going to give you guys a little treat. If you have any questions that coincide with the plot of the later part of the story ask it in a review and I will answer 4 of them.  
  
I was going to type another chapter but my fingers are a bit tired.  
  
REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS.  
  
CP. 


	14. I Have to Go

All right I know. 'too long between reviews.' I'm busy well anyway here's the answers to your questions.  
  
LiZz  
  
Is that guy John like a death-eater or something??  
  
yea, something like that.  
  
hermione-smarts23  
  
questions: 1. Will Krum come into the story 2. will Harry and Herm fall in love (I'm guessing yes)  
  
1. I wasn't planing on having him in the story but I might have him make an appearance.  
  
2. Obviously but to the date I'm at ch. 21 and no romance yet. I'm trying to draw it out for a while.  
  
  
  
Stoneheart You had no questions but I would like to make a few comments on things that you said since you are my favorite reviewer. "Harry and Hermione together (with Ron, of course) will win the day." -Yes they will no doubt about that but I have some certain plans that involve ickle ronikins that no-one knows about.  
  
"(And save a little butt-whuppin' for Draco while you're at it, okay?)" -Sorry to disappoint is all I have to say to that.  
  
Ok on with the story now.  
  
Disclaimer: All people, places, things, and spells that are included in the Harry Potter series are not mine. Everything that you don't recognize from that series is.  
  
The Promise-14-Ron I Have to Go.  
  
"But Ron! Why you? Why do you have to stay? What purpose would you serve there?" Ron and Hannah were sitting at their kitchen table. Ron had just told her that he had to stay at Hogwarts a little while. "If I told you, you'd only panic and not let me do what needs to be done." Hannah stood and flung her arms up. "Great! What do you expect me to be now? Calm? I need to know." Hanna sat next to Ron. "Ronnie, please, I'll worry no matter what." Ron sighed. "He's back Hannah, Voldemort." Hannah flinched at the name and started trembling. "Harry, Hermione and I need to perform a spell that will shoot purity into him and that will kill him once and for all. I need to do this. We are the only three that will stop him. That CAN stop him. I have to do this." Hannah simply nodded all color had left her face. "Just be careful. When do you leave?" Ron looked at the clock. "2 hours." Hannah nodded a tear rolling down her cheek. Ron wiped it away, "I love you Hannah." She smiled "Any I you Ron, with all my heart."  
  
*~* 2 hrs later. (let's just say they did something to pass the time. ^^')~*~  
  
"Ron, be careful, just be on your guard." Ron was getting ready to floo back to Hogwarts. "Nothing will happen. Oh, write me after your Doctors appointment and tell me how it went it's in three day's right?" Hannah nodded. Ron finished packing and stood. He took Hannah in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ronald Weasley I love you with all my heart and soul." Ron smiled. "Hannah Weasley I love you more then you'll ever know." -Your first I'm my life. And now I know it First, Last and only love.- Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss and when they parted he stepped into the fireplace.  
  
A/N Have to clear something up. Ron and Hannah have been married for 4 months now. Ron didn't send Harry that letter till after their honeymoon.  
  
Next chapter up as well, Happy Everything! 


	15. Three Surprises for Hermione

Merry/Happy Christmas (depending where you are) Happy Kwanzaa Happy Hanukah Harry Yule (I know it was yesterday but still. By the way If you know what I'm talking about let me know.)  
  
Happy Everything!!!  
  
I'm in a gift giving mood today so I decided to post at least 3 chapters of The Promise today. I know SHOCKER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All the persons, places, things and spells that were included in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. Everything that is in this story and not in the series does belong to me. Simple enough no?  
  
The Promise-15-Harry and Hermione 3 Surprises for Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to a secluded spot and stopped. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and Apparated them to the front of an old mansion. "Harry, Where are we and what are we doing here?" Harry smiled and knocked on the door. "We're getting ingredients from a 'friend'." A house elf opened the door. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, so nice to see you again." Harry smiled at the look on Hermione's face. "Nice to see you as well Coby. Is he at home?" Coby shook his head and eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Master is at a meeting." He said stressing the word meeting. "He tells Coby to let Harry Potter and any of his friends in." Coby said stepping aside. Harry took Hermione's Hand and led her through the door.  
  
They waited in a very large office for about an hour before Hermione brought it up. "Harry, Coby, is he paid?" Harry laughed and turned to look at Hermione. "Yes, Hermione, Coby and all the other House Elves in this house are paid. AND they all get Christmas, Their birthday and 5 other days in the year off if they wish to take them." Seeing the look on Hermione's face he continued "You'll think it's even weirder when you finally see who it is." Just the they heard a faint 'pop' from behind them. "Potter! How are you?" Hermione turned around and was face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. "I'm as well as I can be these days. I'm sure you remember Hermione Granger?" Harry turned to look at Hermione and he saw a look of pure disgust on her face. "Chill Hermione he's on our side." He whispered. Then turned back to Malfoy who had walked to the otherside of the desk they were sitting at and sat down. "OK, First off Malfoy, Coby told me your were in a meeting. What did he want this time?" "Excuse me?" Hermione said finally finding her voice, "Did you forget to tell me something?" Hermione was more then a little angry. First she had to see asshole I...I mean Malfoy then they were keeping things from her. "Sorry Mione, Malfoy's one of Dumbledore's spies. He's a Death Eater. We always said he's be one huh." "OI! Just because I was rude, insulting, evil and cruel to you in Hogwarts doesn't mean I'd be a Death Eater!" Harry smiled, "Well, you are aren't you?" "That's not the point!" Harry smile widened, "uh-huh, anyway what did Voldemort want?" Malfoy sighed, "Same shit different day 'Kill Potter!', 'Damn that Potter!' although I think he's up to something, he still doesn't trust me so he won't tell me but Crabbe said that he held a meeting with all of the highest Death Eaters last night." So anyway what can I do for you?" Harry told him about the spell and potion while Hermione glared at them. Draco nodded, "But what does this have to do with me?" Harry stood and took a list out of his pocket. "We need a lot of tough things and I was wondering if you could get them." "And How would I do that?" Malfoy Asked in an interested tone. "Why, Your connections in Knockturn Alley of course!"  
  
"You didn't tell me we were going to see HIM!" Hermione yelled just as they left. "He's not as bad since his dad died, Mione, I think it was his doing the way he treated us. Come on Mione, I hate it when your mad. If you smile I'll tell you something that'll make you laugh." Hermione put on a fake smile, "What?" she asked sweetly. "oh, just who Malfoy's school crush was." "Who?" Hermione asked suddenly interested. "Oh, I don't think you wanna know. It was very secret. Nobody knew. He told me Graduation day." Hermione was all but bouncing up and down. "Who? Come on please. I was wondering what you two where talking about." "You saw us talking?" Harry said changing the subject. "Well,...everyone saw you talking." She said trying to hide a blush. "Now, Who did he like and does he still like her?" Harry smiled, "Well, he doesn't still like her he's engaged now, and he used to like..." "Who's he engaged to?" Hermione said cutting him off. "I thought she would have told you. I heard that you went over there. Virginia Weasley will become Virginia Malfoy next fall." Hermione was stunned. "Ginny? Your lying!" Harry shook his head. "Nope. And if you think that's a shocker, he used to like YOU in Hogwarts!"  
  
A/N THIS WILL NOT BE A H/D FIC. HE'S MARRYING GINNY. That's all I gotta say.  
  
Happy Everything!!!! 


	16. Boggarts, Bedrooms, and Robes

The Promise-16-All Boggarts, Bedrooms, and Robes  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE (I'm so tired of doing this!!)  
  
This time when Ron arrived in Dumbledore's office he was there. "Hello Ronald. A little late are you?" he said with his usual twinkle. Ron laughed, "No professor Dumbledore, I went to get a few things. I guess I'll be staying here for a while." Dumbledore nodded and gestured to a chair in front of him. "Please sit. I don't believe Harry and Hermione are back yet." Ron nodded and sat. "So how have you been doing Mr. Weasley? Last I heard you were a Quidditch captain." Ron nodded. "Well, I got married a few months ago, to Hannah Abbott, well Weasley now. Ginny's getting married to Malfoy next fall, didja know?" Dumbledore shook his head. Ron was just about to begin with what was wrong with her marrying Malfoy when the fire flamed up and two people stepped out deep in conversation. "I still don't believe you. He couldn't have liked me when we were little. Look at all the names he called me." Harry laughed, Haven't you ever heard that when little boys pick on little girls they like eachother, Take Draco and Ginny for example. Draco always used to pick on her and now look, their getting married in the fall!" Just then they noticed that they weren't alone. "Hey Ron, Albus I didn't see you there." "Apparently." Dumbledore answered, Ron however was more noisy, "What were you two talking about. "Oh, nothing." Harry answered, "Just who had a crush on Hermione during Hogwarts." Ron smirked at the look Hermione was giving him, "Oh yea and who would that be?" Harry smirked, "Why Ma- hey!" just before he could get it out Hermione slapped him in the stomach. "ANYWAY," Harry continued apparently getting the message, "Albus, did Draco come and tell you what happened." Dumbledore nodded and Ron looked confused, "Why would Malfoy want to come and see Dumbledore?" Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded and stood. "Well, I should be going. Dinner soon. Good night Ron, Hermione. Harry, I got what you need for your 7th year classes. You might what to practice before you show them. You haven't dealt with one for a long time." Harry nodded and Dumbledore left. "Let's go to my classroom, I could use some help if it doesn't work."  
  
So the rest of the evening was spent trying to figure out how to keep the boggart as a dementor while it concentrated on other people.  
  
Of course it was Hermione that finally got it to say in Dementor form Ron, Hermione, and Harry took turns trying to conjure a patronus. Harry's patronus was, as always, a stag. The happy thought was of the night in the astronomy tower with Hermione before everything gone awry. Ron's Patronus was a broom and his thought was of his wedding day. It seemed that he had lost the love he had for Hermione. And speaking of Hermione her patronus was odd. She, unlike Ron and Harry, had no clue why her patronus was an eagle, however upon seeing this Harry's eyes went wide although no-one saw him. Hermione's thought happened to be the same as Harry's.  
  
When they were finished Harry forced the bogart back into the trunk that Dumbledore put him in. He conjured 3 large pieces of chocolate and they sat and ate it quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll start the potion. If the Malfoy name still has the power it once did then Draco'll have everything by then. Just hope there aren't any more 'meetings' soon". Harry was walking Ron and Hermione to their rooms. " 'Meetings?' What kind of 'meetings'?" Ron piped up. Harry had refrained from saying anything about Draco being a Death Eater to Ron. "Well, let me put it this way: Draco's not as bad as we thought he was. It was really all his fathers doing and when his father died he came right to us. Nobody'd thought Lucius Malfoy's son would turn out as anything but a Death Eater." At this he turned to Hermione, "Well, I guess everyone was half right then." Hermione and Harry laughed while Ron scowled, "What do you mean 'half right'? This is the guy that's marrying my sister next year. Tell ME!!!!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco's a Death Eater to Voldemort, Order member to us, and spy. He's a good guy now! Hell, Now that I saw you again I'm best man at his wedding." Ron looked shocked. "Best man? Won't Voldemort be suspicious?" Harry shook his head, "Not at all. Draco was 'instructed' to befriend me by Voldemort. So me being the best man at his wedding will be perfect. I did turn it down because..." Harry trailed off and was quiet for a few seconds. "because you were going to be there but now that we've seen eachother again I wrote him yesterday and told him that I accept."  
  
By then they've gotten to where Ron was to sleep. "This is it mate. Stay here till we've gone, then tell the Centaur your password. Night!" Harry and Hermione walked away. When they were out of earshot Ron whispered "Hannah" to the statue of the centaur and it jumped aside. Ron went in his room and without taking in his surroundings he found his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked in silence. Hermione chanting in her mind once more, "Don't fall in love with him again, don't fall in love with him again." When they finally reached a portrait of a young woman who had black hair, brown eyes and wore Gryffindor Quidditch robes Harry stopped. He cleared his throat and looked straight into her eyes. -Damn! I did not want to make eye contact with him!- Hermione thought. "This is your room. When I leave, tell her your password and she'll remember it for you." Hermione nodded, "Harry, she looks an awful lot like you." Harry smiled. "She should. That's Lara Potter, my grandmother. The reason she had her portrait in Hogwarts is because she caught the Snitch in less then a minute. Never documented though no-one believed it." Harry leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Night, My Mione." Hermione smiled and blushed a bit. "Night, My Ree." Harry walked away from the portrait but only got a few steps when he turned and said to her, "By the way, that robe looks beautiful on you. Green is definitely your color." Then after smiling once more he turned back around and went on his way.  
  
Confused at what Harry had said, she turned and said her password (love) and walked into her room. She looked around the room for a full length mirror and upon finding one she went to it. "Shit!" Staring into the mirror she saw herself in a full emerald green robe. She went and got the card that told what the colors ment. -Please don't be what I think it is.- But it was. Despite her reminders and scolding, when she looked him in the eye Hermione Granger had fallen in Love with Harry Potter. Again.  
  
A/N I'm just so excited right now!! It's amazing how little it takes to get a whole new line to a story. Well, when I was typing this I typed the word 'next' wrong and with that a whole other character came into mind. She'll come into play in chapter 22 I think. I told my Mom about this and she said that I had a talent and should try to write originals and see how they go. I want youn's opinion. Do you think that I'd be a good writer? And If I wrote an original would any of you read it for me? Anyway off to type the last chapter of the day.  
  
Happy Everything. 


	17. Musings and Visions

A/N oh the last of the chapters that are my Christmas gift to you all. So sad.  
  
The Promise-17-Harry and Hermione Musings and Visions  
  
Early the next morning Harry left his room. He had a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray tee on. Every morning Harry ran 5 laps around the Quiddtch pitch. Running was his way of clearing the mind. But today was different. He couldn't seem to clear his mind. Hermione kept popping in. He was sure that robe changes colors and it seemed to change at odd times. -I remember when I first saw her it was purple with green edging but when we were at Malfoy's it was red. I could've been mistaken but I was sure it was purple when she bumped into me. But then why was is green when I left her at her room?- Before Harry knew it he had done 10 laps around the field. -She should be up by now. I think I'll ask her what was up with that damn robe. God why can't I stop thinking about her? I know I still have feelings for her but I've gotta let it go. She has John.- He rolled his eyes and started jogging back to the castle.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, God Damn! Why did I come here?" Hermione said out loud for the hundredth time. She sat on the bed looking at the white robe on her desk chair. -I am NEVER wearing that robe again. All It'll do is show my emotions and I don't want it to.- she started pacing when she heard knocking at the painting that was her door.  
  
"Yes,?" when she opened her door she saw a very winded looking Harry. "Ree? Are you ok?" she said as she ushered him in. Harry chuckled and sat on the bed. "Yea I'm fine. I just came here to ask you about something." Harry took a quick look around and noticed a robe on the chair. "Is that the robe you were wearing last night?" he asked turning to make eye contact. She nodded. "But it's white, it was green last night." She nodded again. "Why?" Hermione broke their eye contact and shrugged "Muggle bleach," she said looking at her shoes hopefully. Harry laughed "fine then don't te-" but he was cut short. His hand shot up to his forehead as he experienced a blinding pain in his scar. He fell to his knees and blacked out.  
  
*There was a circle of men in black hooded robes around two men. One in a similar robe and the other in a long flowing green robe with silver trimming. This man had red, glowing eyes and slits for nostrils making him resemble a snake. He stared in disgust at the hooded man. "CRUCIO!" He screamed making the hooded man fall writhing in pain. Laying on his side he flung his head backward and a streak of blonde hair shown through the hood. The man finally stopped screaming and moving. Voldemort walked toward the man on the ground. "Malfoy, you are a traitor. But I shall give you one last chance. You must bring Potter to me in one months time, Or, you and your little redheaded fiancé shall die. And just so you don't betray me again Crucio!"*  
  
"Harry! Harry are you all right? Please Harry wake up please, we need you, I need you. Please." After 10 minutes of Hermione shaking him Harry finally regained consciousness. "Oh thank God Harry are you all right?" Hermione was on the verge of tears. All that Harry could manage to get out though was... "He knows."  
  
A/N. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SPOOKY!  
  
Please review I worked real hard on this so that you can have 4 chapters for Christmas or Yule or Hanukah or Kwanzaa or whatever you believe in. Hence the saying...  
  
Happy Everything!!!  
  
CP  
  
NOTE: These chapters were written on the 23 of December. I couldn't get them up until now because of some difficuly with ff.net thanks!  
  
CP 


	18. A Sickness

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize being in one of the Harry Potter series. Everything else is mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Promise-18-all  
A Sickness  
  
"RON! Come on get your lazy ass out of bed!" At 9:00 am Harry and Hermione went to where Ron slept to wake him.  
  
The centaur moved to show a sleepy and disheveled Ron in a light blue pair of boxers only. "Whatcha screamin for Harry...Shit!" Just then he realized that Hermione was there and ran back in his room. He came back a minute later wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of dark-blue sweatpants. "Jeeze Herm, couldn't you've said something?" Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Ron," Harry started, "Get dressed and ready. We have to go to the Malfoy Manor." At noticing the look of confusion on Ron's face Harry said, "Just be ready to leave in 15 minutes." With that Hermione and Harry walked back toward Hermione's room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry, Hermione and a very confused Ron stepped out of the fireplace in the Manor's den. "Coby? Where are you?" Harry said as they walked towards Draco's bedroom. Harry knocked and a very weak voice came threw the door. "Who is it?" Harry answered, "Harry, Ron and Hermione Draco, can we come in?" a few moments later they heard, "Only you and Ron Harry, Don't let Hermione come near me!" Hermione was taken aback. She looked furious. "Mione, Maybe you better go back to the den. I'll come and get you if he's just being a prick. Kay?" Hermione sighed and walked back to the den.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco said trying to stand but Harry gently pushed him back down. "I had a vision. So he knows huh?" He asked pulling a chair up beside the bed and. Ron did the same. "All I saw was him putting the Cruciatus Curse on you. Then something like you have a month to kill me. What else did he do?" Harry wondered why he looked so bad from only 2 Cruciatus Curses. "The Illae curse." Harry nodded, "How strong?" "Not very, Instead of 2 months it's only going to be 2 weeks. That's why I didn't want Hermione to come in here." Harry nodded once more. "We'll be back, Hermione's royally pissed at you so I gotta go let her know." Harry stood and left followed by an even more confused looking Ron.  
  
"Harry what the Hell is the Illae curse?" Ron asked as they closed the door to Draco's Room. "The Illae cure was used long ago so that men that were about to marry would stay away from the brides until the wedding. It's sort of a extremely high precaution. The Illae curse was placed on them and they would get a bad cold. But if they would go near their brides, or any women for that matter, the Illae curse was transferred to them but the side effects would be extremely different. The curse would slowly decompose the women from the inside out. It was extremely painful."   
  
They walked as Harry described the Illae curse and just as he finished they reached the den. "Well, why did that pompous ass want me to stay away from him?" Hermione asked enraged. Harry just laughed. Soon Ron joined him and Hermione just starred. Minutes Later when Harry and Ron calmed down Harry walked toward Hermione and grabbed her hands into his. "Mione, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions." Hermione glared, "Well, Why didn't he want me in there?" Harry smirked, "The Illae curse." A shocked expression passed over her face then she blushed. "How strong?" Harry smiled, "2 weeks tops." Just then the fire place blazed and Ginny Weasley stepped out. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, what are you three doing here?" Harry released Hermione's hands and nodded to Ron. "You tell her. I have to get the ingredients that we need." Ron nodded and took his sister to the couch and sat her down to tell her about Draco.  
  
Harry walked back to Draco's room and entered without knocking. "Ginny's here, Ron's telling her about the curse so she won't accidentally come in here and catch it." Draco nodded and Harry sat back down on the chair. "So, did you get all the ingredients that we need?" Once again Draco nodded, "Coby knows where they are." Harry nodded, "Well, best be off, need to save the world again. You know I'm really tired of this." He said as he walked out the room.  
  
When he returned to the den, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all sitting on the couch. Upon seeing him Ginny jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry! How is he?" Harry smiled, "Hiya Gin, how are you I'm fine thanks for asking." She slapped his arm lightly and gave him a look. He's fine. 2 weeks and not a day sooner. We wouldn't want you hurt would we?" She shook her head. "Ree?" Hermione spoke up, "Where's the ingredients? We really should get to making the potion." Harry nodded and motioned for Ron to follow him toward the House Elf dorms.  
  
Ginny sat back on the couch next to Hermione. She looked her in the eye, "You still love him don't you?" Hermione was stunned, "How did you come to that conclusion after only hearing me say 12 words to him?" Ginny smiled. "Well, When you came to visit us at the Burrow you called him 'Harry'. Now, since you've seen him you call him your little pet name for him." Hermione blushed several shades of red. "Well, yea I supposed I still do. But I don't want him to know that. He's probably moved on. And anyway I have John...Although he scares me a little." Just the, Coby came running in. "Miss Hermione Granger...Master Draco wishes Coby give this to you. He gave to male house elf to give to me to give to you. He take no chances Master Draco. He nice man." Hermione smiled and took the letter Coby handed to her with a thank you.  
  
Hermione,  
  
In 2 weeks time I need you to tell me if the name John Groza means anything to you. If it does...well I need to talk to you. Please put all our past behind you because this is EXTREMELY important. Please. 2 weeks. Come talk to me.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
PS Please tell Virginia that I love her dearly.  
  
-John? What's going to happen to John?- "Well? What does Draco say?" Ginny popped up disrupting her thoughts. "He said he loves you dearly." She was in a daze, she needed to get home to see if John was all right, but something told her to say. She flipped the note over and quickly scribbled with a quill she had in her pocket (She always kept a quill and some ink in her robes just in case) :  
  
*What's wrong with John? Should I go see him?*  
  
When Harry and Ron came back with a large bag full of different things they needed for the potion Hermione jumped up and ran to them. "Harry! Please please give this to Malfoy!" Harry jumped back a bit, "All right, calm down."  
  
When he got back he pulled her aside. "Mione, Draco said to tell you to stay around me and Ron as much as possible, and do not go back to America to see John." Quizzically Hermione nodded and picked up the bag of ingredients. "Well, let's get to making this thing."  
  
A/N: Hey all. Ok, this story is just about to come to an end in my writing of it. and I know you'll hate the ending. For a few reasons. The story's going to be 23-24 chapters tops. I know don't seem long enough to fit the making of a potion, killing of Voldemort, Dying of a charicter...Opps...didn't mean to say that, Oh well, and Harry getting the girl. Just wait till the end and you'll understand.  
  
  
  
CP 


	19. The Potion

The Promise-19-all The Potion  
  
"Come one, I have a station set up in my room." Once they returned to Hogwarts Harry led them to a statue of a Phoenix. He mumbled something and the statue moved aside. Harry walked in first followed by Ron with Hermione bringing up the rear. They walked into an elaborate bedroom. The blanket and curtains on his four poster were a deep scarlet and the pillows and sheets were gold. The rug on his floor was a moving gold Gryffindor lion on a red background. Across from the bed was a large fireplace. To either side of the fireplace were doors. The one on the right was made of Cherry wood and had a gold handle and the one on the right was made of Pine and had a ruby for a handle. He led then to the Cherry door.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and placed the tip of it on the handle and said "Alohamora" and the lock clicked. "Harry?" Hermione said before he opened the door, "Why did you put your wand tip on the handel of the door for a 'Alohamora' spell? You don't have to." Harry smiled, "Not with a normal one. But this door opens only when it is my wand doing the spell, and for it to know that I have to put the tip of it on the handle." Hermione nodded and looked interested in the spell.  
  
Harry opened the door to show a large stone room with an enormous circular fireplace in the middle of the room. "Harry, what is this place?" Hermione said as she pushed her way to the front and began walking around the room. Harry shrugged, "It's my personal potions room. Sometimes I teach classes up here, the students come through that door there," he said pointing to a door to Hermione's left, "but most of the time I use the dungeons. Snape doesn't have a lot of time anymore and sometimes he needs to goon a mission, so I teach his classes part time. I also brew potions for myself or other people. Every month I send enough Wolfsbane potion to Moony, I help Madame Pomfrey with medicinal potions and some potions for me personally: Veritaserum, Polyjuice, and--" at this point Hermione was at the cabinet where he kept all his potions. "A love potion?" She said with a grin. He shrugged, "Extra from last weeks class."  
  
Harry walked to the far side of the room and grabbed 3 size 1 cauldrons. "The potion needs to be brewed in 3 different cauldrons then some is to be mixed together when it's done brewing." He handed one to Hermione and another to Ron. "Why does it have to be brewed separately, and in special cauldrons no less?" Ron asked noticing this gold sparkle coming from Hermione's and clear light bouncing off the inside of his. "One, the three potions are different, mostly the same ingredients but added in different ways. Hermione's cauldron had gold shavings in the inside because that is one symbol associated with love. Yours has clear Quarts Crystal shavings imbedded into yours because that could be a symbol of light." -God, he must be one of the best teachers in Hogwarts- Hermione thought before saying, "What's special about yours?" "Well, Friendship is said to heal all wounds so mine was dipped in a vat of Phoenix tears during the cooling process. "Ohhh." came from Ron's direction.  
  
When all the ingredients were sorted and each person had a copy of the directions to their own potion they went to work.  
  
{A/N I really don't feel like placing the potion so I'm just gonna make a time laps...}  
  
In two hours it was dinner time which was all well and good because they were at the stage where all the ingredients were added and they need to simmer, untouched, for a day. When they walked into the Great Hall everyone was quiet and turned to look at them. After a minute a very familiar voice spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "The trio, back together! I knew it was going to happen soon. I saw it in my crystal ball!!" "Forgot to mention," Harry started, "Lavender's the Divination Professor."  
  
A/N Sorry, I know I haven't updated in like forever but life's been a little hectic lately. I'm learning to drive and have In-car lessons now, I'm tutoring a 10 year old in math every Tuesday and Thursday, and I'm stressed about waiting to see if I get into the National Honor Society so I'm a little busy lately. Once spring vacation rolls around (April 16 is my first day) I'll try to post at least every other day. bye bye  
  
CP  
  
A/A/N Please pray to whatever God/Goddess you pray to for my grandma. She has 99% blockage in her main artery and might need open heart surgery. 


	20. A Little Divination Never Hurt Anybody

The Promise-20-mostly Hermione A Little Divination Never Hurt Anybody  
  
"Lavender?" Harry nodded. "She's actually very good. Much better then that old cook Trelawney. She's given me three readings and hasn't predicted my death yet. Plus so far all her readings came true." Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'rubbish' and Harry smiled. "You know Hermione, you should get a reading." Hermione turned and gave him a look as if asking 'are you completely insane?' Harry snickered. "A little divination never hurt anybody. Besides, you can't hang around me all night anyway. I have a class." Hermione looked dubiously at him. "Class? Who has a class after dinner?" Harry smiled, "Advanced potions for the 6th and 7th years who had gotten more then 9 O.W.Ls" "But," Hermione began looking down the staff table where the were sitting and eating to see the very own Severus Snape, "Snape is back." Harry nodded. "Yes, but this is my very own potions class. I became something of a potions master when we were separated, I'm a natural, it was just the stress of the teacher. During Auror training I trained with Potions masters from around the world and they honed my skills. When I first came to Hogwarts to teach I happened to stumble across Snape while he was teaching a class. He was talking about the Gaelic potion leáigh tine which when taken, lets you walk through fire. Very useful to wizards who are muggle Fire fighters. He got the pronunciation and date made wrong, so, after class of course, I went in and talked to him. Well, he told Dumbledore and he asked me where I learned that and when I told him he gave me this job along with my normal one and substitute of Snape's classes." Harry smiled at her shocked expression and took a bite of his shepherds pie.  
  
After dinner Hermione excused herself from Harry and Ron saying she was going to go to her room. When she reached the double doors someone calling her name stopped her. Lavender was coming toward her. Hey Hermione. Come on, "She grabbed Hermione's wrist, "I haven't seen you in 7 years." And she pulled her to the one place she did not want to go. The Divination Tower.  
  
The tower looked extremely different the it had in her third year. The air was fresh and cool, it was well it and in only a few places was there an incense burner which wasn't being used at the moment. All the chairs were either silver or indigo blue. "Different from your last visit here right?" Hermione nodded, "Well, although I hate to admit it, Trelawney was a fake. The first time I tried to do a REAL reading in this room I was so clouded I had to throw open the window and stick my head out! So I decided to open the windows and let it air our for a few days. I changed the coloring and lighting. I only light a fire when it's cold and the only incense I use is Jasmine which helps open the inner eye." Hermione still looked skeptical. "Why Silver and Indigo?" she asked sitting in a particularly comfortable silver chair. Lavender replayed as if it was common knowledge. "Colors of Psychic power."  
  
After about a half an hour of chatting and gossiping (in which Hermione found out Harry hadn't dated seriously since her) Lavender finally brought up the idea of a reading. And after much persuasion Hermione agreed however reluctantly.  
  
"OK Hermione, you need to relax. Concentrate. All right." Lavender flipped 3 cards from the Tarot deck Hermione had shuffled and cut. "I see a betrayal of someone unexpected, a lost love rekindled, Harry no doubt," Lavender smirked when she noticed the color on Hermione's cheeks. "and A death of a loved one. And don't go thinking that it's Harry, because it's not that kind of love. Someone you deeply care for but don't feel attraction for." Hermione began to laugh. "No one's gonna die. But I'm kinda worried about that betrayal. Can you give me any information on it?" Lavender smiled, "See, I told you you'd get interested in my reading." She took the card and placed it in front of her face up. Then proceeded to place a lit silver candle on top of it. She stared into the flame whispering something. It seemed like hours to Hermione but it was only a matter of minutes that Lavender looked up and said. "Well, I got a name. Only problem is it's not the person who is betraying you. He is, however, involved in some way. The name I got is Tom."  
  
~¬~Harry and Ron P.O.V.~¬~  
  
"Ha! I see Lavender whisked Hermione off to try to get her to have a reading." Ron and Harry were just walking out of the Hall. Harry looked at his watch. Well, Ron do you think you can entertain yourself for a while. I have an Advanced Potions class to teach." Ron nodded and Harry walked toward the dungeons.  
  
~¬~Hermione P.O.V.~¬~  
  
"Tom? Are you sure? Can you give me a last name?" Lavender shook here head. For some reason last names get blocked. I can get you an initial though." Hermione nodded and Lavender stared into the flame again. This time it took longer. But soon Lavender looked up and said "R."  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
~¬~Harry~¬~  
  
"Now we all know that the Polyjuice potion is Dangerous. But why is that so? Miss Gareth?" Harry's Advanced potions class we coming along very well. They were in the middle of a lecture on the Polyjuice potion, a subject he knew first hand of the dangers. He had called on an extremely shy but exceptionally bright 16 year old Brenda Gareth. "Well, Professor Potter, Many things could go wrong during the transformation. The drinker could transfer halfway and then be stuck like that for the rest of their life, or they could be turned inside out which is a result of adding too many lacewings." "Wonderful," replied Harry, "5 points to Ravenclaw. Now Mr. Nordac, what must you NOT try to change into and why?" Logan Nordac, a 7th year Gryffindor, was the trouble maker in the class, hell in the school. He was compared to George and Fred Weasley {A/N has any of you ever noticed that it's always 'Fred and George' I wonder why?}, but was exceptionally bright as well, earning 13 O.W.L.s, just 2 short from the 15 O.W.L. record set by Hermione. "Well," Logan began, "you should never use Animal hair. It will turn you into a Human-Whatever animal and take several weeks for you to change back." Harry smiled at the memory. "Good, 5 points to Gryffindor as well. I personally know of a case of a young lady that accidentally used a cat hair thinking it to be human. Not pretty." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Harry answered and Hermione opened the door. "Ah, Speak of the Devil." Hermione looked at him oddly before clearing her throat. "Professor Potter, may I speak to you a moment?" Harry nodded and then turned to his class. "Look in your books and read the chapter on Polyjuice potions. I want a 6 inch essay on the uses of it." Hermione thought curiously for a moment and then realized what 'Speak of the Devil meant. "Potter you didn't." Harry smirked and led her to his office.  
  
"What's wrong Mione? Why the interruption? Couldn't it wait till after class?" Hermione shook her head. "I just came back from a reading with Lavender. She gave me 3 different predictions. The first one was a betrayal of trust from someone unexpected, the second one's not important, and the third was a Death. When I asked her to indulge into the first one she saw the name 'Tom' The when I asked her for a last name all she could get was "R." That's not who the betrayer is, but he is involved." Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Shit. Tom Riddle, Voldemort."  
Whew. 2 chapters in 2 days. I think that's a record for me. he he he he.  
  
CP 


	21. Familliar Feelings

A/N First a few important notes:  
  
1. Harry and Hermione (I have decided) will NOT be getting together in THIS story.  
  
2. I wasn't planing on it, but had to do it for the simple fact that this story was getting to long for my taste, but this story has ended up being the first of what most likely will become a trilogy. I already have the spell planed out (3rd story) so that's a little bit of a plus. Another reason that I'm making this a trilogy is that the title doesn't fit anymore. They broke their promise. There's almost no emotional tension between the three of them so I see no reason in continuing this under 'The Promise' any longer.  
  
3. I'm a little disappointed at the amount of reviews. It's probably my fault for not posting frequently enough but I noticed that to date this story has 20 chapters and 58 reviews and my first ff. (which I thought sucked big time) has 11 chapters and 111 reviews. Oh well, I guess this story isn't what I thought it was going to be. I'm not going to stop, however.  
  
4. I'm incredibly sorry for posting an Authors note that nobody's going to read and in doing such making people think this is a longer chapter then it is.  
  
5. I'd like to put out some thank you's to people who reviewed my recent chapters starting with ch. 17 just cause.  
  
17 lisa (blank) Blue eyes Galadriel Hermione Potter usha88 Hollie Kirara  
  
18 oneiros lykos SapphirePrincess23 (Lindsey) Angel  
  
19 dan fan  
  
20 Fatima  
  
Thank you all!  
  
One more thing then I'm done. Although the flashback in this story takes place in 5th year I will not be changing it to fit the real fifth year. I have read the book, do know who dies (tear) however will not change any of my stories to fit it. That would be too hard.  
  
Now enough of my ramblings please enjoy my story and remember REVIEW  
  
Thank you kindly!  
  
The Promise-21-Ron Familiar Feelings  
  
~¬~Harry and Ron P.O.V.~¬~  
  
"Ha! I see Lavender whisked Hermione off to try to get her to have a reading." Ron and Harry were just walking out of the Hall. Harry looked at his watch. Well, Ron do you think you can entertain yourself for a while. I have an Advanced Potions class to teach." Ron nodded and Harry walked toward the dungeons.  
  
~¬~Ron POV~¬~  
  
Ron wandered through the castle not noticing where he was going until he ended up somewhere he did not want to be. The tallest tower. -Damn me and my jealousy.- he thought, -I knew that she didn't love me, that we were over, but I just couldn't take it. I imagine if it were someone else I wouldn't have made such a big deal about it. But, danmit, it just HAD to be Harry. Back then it just seemed that he got everything. He was the hero, we was always in the spotlight, PLUS every girl under the age of 25 adored him. Even my own SISTER had posters of him on her wall. Then he just swooped in and took Hermione too. It was way to much. I just blew up. It was almost 7 years of repressed anger, frustration, and jealousy taken out in the wrong way. I just never realized that he really did love her. He wasn't just trying to take her away from me. If I wasn't so self- absorbed back then..-  
  
¬£¬ Flashback ¬£¬  
  
"Harry mate, good to see you! How've you been holding up?" It was September 1, the beginning of there fifth year. Dumbledore sent a letter to Harry stating that he wasn't to leave the company of the Dursleys. At All. Which included having all his new school books, ink, quills, and any other things sent to him by owl. "A little skittish Ron, but all right in the long run. Have you seen Hermione?" Ron didn't notice the look on his face when he answered, "Nope, haven't seen nor heard of her for 2 weeks." Harry seemed crestfallen, "Me neither. I hope she's all right." Ron chuckled a bit, "Oh Harry, I'm sure she's fine. Look, here she comes now."  
  
Hermione had just came through the barrier, a little late because of the traffic. She ran towards Harry and Ron, threw her arms around Ron, then Harry for just a bit longer. If Ron had paid attention to his friend he would have seen the look of confusion and ecstasy at being in Hermione's arms. But of course a little jealousy broke threw when she kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Hermione, where were you? You're almost late for the train, and not writing for 2 weeks? Not like you at all." Hermione let go of Harry and turned to face Ron. "A little worried there Ron?" Ron's ears turned pink. "Well, no need. I was just spending time in the Wizarding Library in Diagon Alley looking up some things." Ron laughed out loud, "Just like our darling Hermione. And What, pray tell, were you looking up?" Hermione just shrugged, Just some defense charms." Just the train whistle blew and they began walking to the train, neither Hermione nor Ron noticing the far away look in Harry's eyes and thinking nothing of his silence.  
  
¬£¬ End Flashback ¬£¬  
  
Ron ran away from the tower as fast as his feet could take him. He did not want to relive old memories. He did not want to remember what an ass he was. He just wanted to get out of there. Once he was far enough away from it he walked calmly back to his room. 


	22. Neximantida Beannacht

The Promise-22-All Neximantida Beannacht  
  
Harry lay awake thinking about what Dumbledore had said. There was to be a meeting between all those on the Light side who openly oppose Voldemort and do things about it because of the information Hermione had given him. Ron and Hermione was to join, this depending on the others votes. He wasn't afraid, he knew they would be welcomed with open arms because they were almost as famous as Harry. The only one he was worried about was Nexy. She came from America last year to join the resistance and since the first meeting she attended she's been trying to get Harry to go out with her. It hasn't worked. She's not his type. She's flashy always wearing borderline outfits that show a little to much cleavage and is way too tight. She always sits next to Harry during meetings and brushes her leg up against his. It was getting very annoying.  
  
The meeting was scheduled for six in the evening and sooner then he thought he was walking down the corridor with Hermione and Ron. He told them to wait out there and went in.  
  
Everyone was there and of course, like always, the only empty seat was next to Nexy. "Hi Harry, how are you today?" Harry sat and tried to smile. "I'm all right I guess, what about you? How was your trip back home?" Nexy smiled, "Great, I've missed Boston so much. Hadn't had much time lately to write to Ma and Dad so it was nice to see them again." Harry nodded ready for the meeting to start, "You should come with me next time." Nexy said sweetly them before she had a chance to say anything else Dumbledore stood and all was silent.  
  
"Well, thank you all for coming on such short notice. We have a few things to discuss. First, there are two more people who wish to Join us in the fight against Voldemort. They are crucial to out fight and even if you do not except them into the Resistance, they will still be the main weapon in our fight." He pointed his wand at the Door and it opened. Hermione and Ron walked in and stood just inside the door. "May I present, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley?" Murmurs filled the room. Next to Harry Nexy scoffed. "What's wrong Nexy?" Harry said rolling his eyes and turning to her. She nodded at Hermione and Ron, "It's Obvious that they would never make good Resistance fighters. It looks like neither had seen a hard time, let alone an evil creature or dark lord." Harry couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. "What?" Nexy said, astonished at his reaction. "I'm sorry Nexy I forgot you grew up in America. You haven heard about these two. They," But he didn't get to finish as Dumbledore began to speak. "They have agreed to do a very complicated incantation with Mr. Potter there that is a mixture of a spell and potion. All in favor of their Joining the order raise your wand. All wands went up, Nexy's however reluctantly. Harry beamed, caught Dumbledore's eye and when he nodded, added 2 chairs to the left of him, opposite Nexy.  
  
When Hermione and Ron were seated (Hermione next to Harry of course) Dumbledore began to speak once more. "Now that that's settled, Harry, Can you tell us how the potion is coming along?" Harry smiled, "Very well. We are just at the stage that you need to let it stand. Right after the meeting we're going to finish it off." Dumbledore nodded and shifted his gaze to Nexy. "I have a job for you. A week ago Sarah Vitatoe* vanished. We have reason to believe that she has been kidnaped by Death Eaters. I would like you to try to find out as much as you can. Nexy nodded. "That was all I wished to discuss, Is there anything anyone would like to add?" Harry stood. "I'm sure you all know that Draco was seriously attacked by Voldemort. He will be away for a few weeks for Arabella, Hermione, and Nexy's safety. He was infected with the Illae curse. So, ladies I suggest you not visit him." The three nodded and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Harry Hermione and Ron were walking to Harry's Potions Room when they heard footsteps behind them. "Harry! Wait up!" They turned to see Nexy running toward them. -She's gonna pop out of that shirt any time now.- Hermione thought and almost giggled. "Hey Harry." She said when she finally reached them completely ignoring Ron and Hermione. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. Like a Welcome Back thing?" Hermione glared but no one noticed. "Oh, so sorry Nexy, I'm too busy tonight. I have to finish the potion tonight and I was going to spend time with Hermione and Ron tonight." Hermione came next to Harry and put her arm around his shoulder. "Ree? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Harry turned to her and smiled, "Of course Mione. Nexy, You know Hermione and Ron, and like I was about to tell you in the meeting, they've been my best mates since 1st year. Ron, Hermione, that's Nexy." Nexy smiled at Harry, "Surely," she began, "you remember my full name?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Hermione, Ron, This is Neximantida Beannacht**." Nexy gave a little smile. "Neximantida, that's an interesting name. Where did your parents think of it?" Hermione said as she unintentionally slipped her arm from his shoulder to his waist. "She was a well known witch that fought for the Wizarding army in the American Revolution." Hermione nodded and turned to look at Harry, her arm still around his waist. "We really need to get to that potion." Harry nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. "Of course. Nexy, please excuse us we need to be going." Ron smirked at the two, "It's been nice Nexy, we'll be seeing you." He said walking away.  
  
"Neximantida, that sounds like her parents took a handful of Scrabble letters and put them together in a flattering way." Hermione said as soon as they were out of earshot of her. Harry started laughing but Ron looked confused. "What's Scrabble?" At this Hermione began to laugh and leaned on Harry a little more. Ron gave a little smirk as they walked into Harry's Potions Room. Hermione and Harry still with their arms around the other.  
  
*Sarah Vitatoe is one of my best friends and as a joke I put her in here. She will appear again.  
  
**Beannacht is Irish Gaelic word that means Blessing. I just thought it looked nice so I used it so there!! 


End file.
